saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
10 Demon Genjo Sanzo
'Demon Genjo Sanzo '''is the Episode 10 of Saiyuki Reload. Synopsis What should Goku do? They say if you defeat a thousand youkais, you turn into a youkai. But Sanzo couldn't be a he really become a youkai? Even if he becomes a youkai, Sanzo is still Sanzo. Summary The Sanzo party was having their relaxation in a sauna room at the luxurious inn called ''Bath Playland, when Hakkai and Gojyo started to discuss about Sanzo killing thousands of youkai. They were actually joking around that he might be a demon now and they just don’t know it. Because of too much heat, Goku fainted. He later wakeup with an ice bag on his head while Sanzo beside him reading newspapers. Sanzo gets the ice bag until it popped, when Goku noticed Sanzo’s nails are long as he speculated that his becoming a youkai. So he decided to run into Hakkai and Gojyo telling them that Sanzo might become a youkai. Hakkai and Gojyo became serious asking Goku if there are any signs. Goku run again to check Sanzo if there are any signs leaving Hakkai and Gojyo laughing that Goku fell for their joke. Goku was checking on Sanzo seeing only his back, but seeing him with long ears. After Goku run away, it was later shown that there’s a kid putting a mask with long ears on Sanzo’s face. Meanwhile, Gojyo and Hakkai were watching a horror movie when Goku came and surprised them. Later on, they tell Goku that they were just joking around and he might just imagining things. After, we see Goku running in the hallway, when he bumped with Sanzo and slapped him with his paper fan. Goku noticed some markings on Sanzo’s arm and because of shocked, Goku run away again and started to speculate again that Sanzo’s becoming a youkai. It was later shown that Sanzo accidentally touched the wet painted wall. Later on, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai encountered a youkai with long golden hair. Gojyo and Hakkai were trying to defeat the golden hair youkai while Goku defends the youkai who he believes it’s Sanzo. When the youkai was defeated, Goku grief on him then the real Sanzo came. The real Sanzo smiled at them, but felt pain on his head until he became a youkai for good. Goku was screaming until Sanzo slapped him with his paperfan. Realizing that it was all a dream, but Sanzo tells him that it was not a dream, showing to Goku that he really became a youkai. In the end, Goku was actually having a nightmare and the Sanzo party were headed to a luxurious inn called Bath Playland. Gallery Bath01.JPG Bath02.JPG Bath03.JPG Bath04.JPG Bath05.JPG Bath06.JPG Bath07.JPG Bath08.JPG Bath09.JPG Bath10.JPG Bath11.JPG Bath12.JPG Bath13.JPG Bath14.JPG Bath15.JPG Bath16.JPG Bath18.JPG Bath19.JPG Bath20.JPG Bath21.JPG Bath22.JPG Bath23.JPG Bath24.JPG Bath25.JPG Bath26.JPG Urasai:'' Receipt'' *The Sanzo party asked for a receipt, when the lady ask whom to make it out. Sanzo said,'' "Sanzo party", Gojyo said "Me", while Goku wanted as well, when they said "A kiddy".'' Hakkai then pardon them "to whom it may concern" is fine for him. Category:Reload Episodes Category:Filler episodes